Falling out of Place
by wolfshifter2001
Summary: It deals with Frank. A new chapter has been added.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Falling out of Place  
Author: Wolfshifter2001  
  
Email: honeyj7106@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kindred the embraced. I do not own the   
characters off the show.  
  
Summary: The first part is a song fic basically. You just have to   
see where it goes. Please do not put this story on your site unless   
you have my permission.  
  
The rating for right now is PG. This might change later on.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
Oversee the living  
Feel the presence all around  
A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing   
No regrets or promises  
The past is gone  
If time will set you free~  
-You Can Still Be Free-by Savage Garden  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Children ran through the park, playing with all their heart's   
delight. Two of the children stopped and stared at the man sitting on   
the wooden bench. They shrugged their shoulders and went back to what  
they were doing. They never noticed how the man's eyes followed them   
nor did they see the single tear that slide down his face.  
  
~You feel like you're on your own  
And no one's even listening   
You feel like you cannot cope  
But you mustn't think you're alone~  
  
*Such innocence should never be lost,* the man thought. *I   
wonder what they would do if they knew there was actually a boogie   
man.*  
  
The man signed. He was growing tired of having things taken  
away from him. First his wife had died of cancer. He knew there was  
nothing he could do to get Lori back. At least he had time to prepare  
himself for her death unlike the time Alexandra died. He had just   
found out about the Kindred when she was killed. He still had a hard   
time believing that she had died because of his knowledge of her kind.  
  
~When you're falling  
You keep calling  
There's always someone who hears you  
You're not alone now  
You just don't know how  
To call the one who can heal you~  
  
*Now I might lose my job all because of a stupid mistake.* The  
ringing of his cell phone jolted him from his thoughts.  
  
"Frank, here."  
  
"Hey man! I've been trying to get a hold of you. Where have   
you been?"  
  
"Listen, Sonny, I don't have time for your questions. I got to   
go. Talk to you later." Frank told his partner and friend before   
hanging up.  
  
~Sometimes life will cut like a knife  
Straight through all you want to hide  
You lay open and you're falling apart  
That's when the healing can start~  
  
Frank signed as he helfed his weary body off the bench. Like   
a zombie, he headed home. He didn't even know he was home until he  
found himself looking into the bathroom mirror.  
  
~When you're falling  
You keep calling  
There's always someone who hears you  
You're not alone now  
You just don't know how  
To call the one who can heal you~  
  
He raked his hand through his disheveled hair. For the first   
time in days, Frank finally gets a good look at himself. His eyes   
withhold the horror that he had bbe a witness to. Frank had to laugh  
at himself. *That stupid mistake cost someone their life.* He let  
out another sign as he took notice of the bags under his eyes. They  
were the evidence of the nightmares that he has had for the past few   
days. The growing beard and smudges of dirt litter upon him showed   
that he had been neglecting to take care of himself.  
  
~Don't look up  
You see the clouds if you look up  
Don't look down  
They say never look down~  
  
*Lord, I need to get ahold of myself.* Frank thought as he   
keeps looking int the mirror. He turned on the water and did his best   
rid himself of the dirt that had caked up on his face. As all traces   
of tears and dirt vanish from his face, he opens the medicine cabinet   
above the sinke and fishes out a bottle of sleeping pills. *Maybe this   
will help me.* Swallowing two, Frank went to lay down on his bed for   
some much needed sleep.  
  
~When you're falling   
You keep calling   
There's always someone who hears you   
You're not alone now  
You just don't know how   
To call the one who can heal you~  
  
"Hopefully I won't have any nightmares this time," he muttered  
before falling into a deep sleep. So deep that he never heard someone  
banging on his door.  
  
~When you're falling  
You keep calling  
There's always someone who hears you  
You're not alone now   
You just don't know how   
To call the one who can heal you~  
  
TBC...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Note: The second song is by Reno called Falling.   
  
Please Review and tell me what you think. I will continue writing more  
to this story if I think it is worthy or if people want to. 


	2. part two

This is the second chapter to Falling out of Place.  
  
Author: Wolfshifter2001  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Kindred the embraced nor the characters use  
in Kindred the embraced tv. show.  
  
Summary: This story is a about Frank.  
  
email: honeyj7106@aol.com  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The loud pounding on the door continues. Standing on the other  
side of the door stood a ruggish middle age man. For a man that was   
closing in on fifty, he already had gray hair and was balding in the   
middle. He stood tall at six feet. His clothes barely fit over his   
overweight body.  
  
The man lifted his chubby hands to the door to continue his  
outragious knocking. To make matters worse, the man started to yell   
out profanity to get Frank's attention.  
  
Inside the home, Frank was finally starting to stir. Once his  
hearing caught the sounds that were coming from outside his apartment.   
Half awake he reached for his alarm clock. It took him a few seconds   
before he could make out the time.  
  
*What the hell? I only been asleep for a minute and someone is   
already trying to bother me.* Frank angrly thought to himself. *Why   
can't people get the hint that I don't want to be bothered.*  
  
Frank stumbled out of his bed grumbling the whole time about  
everybody kicking a man while he is down. He mad his way through the   
living room and to his door.  
  
"Alright. Alright, I'm coming. You can stop with all the   
now." He had to yell just to be heard over all the ruckus.  
  
It didn't seem to have any affect expect for making the man   
outside get louder.  
  
"What?" Frank asked angrly as he opened the door. His   
patience already worn thin.  
  
He didn't have time to think before he was punched right in the  
jaw. Going on instinct, he grabbed the arm before it could hit him   
again. He twisted the arm bringing the man around and slamming him   
face first into the wall.  
  
Holding him tight, Frank started to question the man. "Who the   
hell are you and what the hell do you think you were doing hitting a   
police officer? Do you know that I can arrest you right now for   
assault? I can haul you off to the station right now." Frank told the  
man in his most menacing voice.  
  
"You killed my wife, you basterd. Does that give a clue to who  
I am." The man sneered out.  
  
Frank felt the shock run through and he losened his grip that   
he had on the man. For the first time in days, he had completely   
forgot about the shooting. A shooting that had cost an innocent woman  
her life.  
  
"I'm sorry for your lose. It was an accident. I didn't mean   
to shoot her. I was aiming for a murder suspect. I did my best to   
save her." Frank said softly to the man even though in his heart he   
truly believed he could have done more.  
  
"Your sorry?" The man growled out. "You shot and killed my  
wife and now your saying that your sorry." The man got loose from   
Frank's hold and attacked him like a lion would his prey  
  
Finally the man got tired of beating on Frank. He left him   
lying on the hall floor. It was thirty minutes later when Frank  
finally opened his eyes or at least tried to. His left was swollen   
shut and he could barely open his right eye. He took in a deep breathe  
and soon regretted it as pain engulfed him. *Probably a broke rib or   
two.* He thought as he tried to calm his breathing down to make it  
less painful. He stood up slowly mindful of his ribs. He slowly made   
his way inside his apartment. Once he got inside, he collasped in   
exhaustion. 


	3. part three

  
  
  
Frank woke with a painful groan. He leaned his head into his hands  
as he tried to keep his headache at bay. When the headache didn't go  
away, he decided to get up and get some painkillers. Slowly he got up, with  
arms his ribs, and made his way to the bathroom. Before he got half way  
there, someone knocked on his door.  
  
*Great! Just what I need! Someone else to beat me up.* Frank  
thought. "Go Away." He yelled causing his headache to drill further into  
him. He groaned in pain, cursing all who wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
"Hey, Frank! Buddy, open the door. We need to talk." Sonny's  
voice come through.  
  
*Great. Sonny. Just what I need.* "Go away, Sonny. I told you  
before that I want to be alone. Can't you even respect that."  
  
"Frank, open the door, now." This time it was Julian's voice that  
was ordering him to open the door.  
  
"Julian? What in the hell are you doing here?" Frank asked as he  
opened the door. "Sonny, why did you bring him with you?"  
  
Sonny let out a sign but before he could defend himself, Julian  
answered for him. "Sonny had nothing to do with me being here. I saw how  
concern he was for you and I decided to see what I could do to help."  
  
"Oh! So I'm supposed to care what some vampire feels for me. I   
don't think so. I want you, both, to get the fuck out of here." Frank's  
voice got louder and louder till he was at the point of yelling.  
  
"Frank, I don't..." Julian was interrupted as Frank started yelling  
again.  
  
"I told you I do not care what you think or feel. I want you out of my   
place, now." He yelled at the two that were in the room with him. He had  
no concern anymore about them killing him or not. He was just to tired and  
in too much pain to care.  
  
~I believe in self-assertion  
Destiny is like diversion  
Now it seems  
I've got my head on straight  
  
I'm a freak without provision  
Seems I've made  
The right decision  
Try to turn back now  
It might be too late  
  
And it's off to   
The morning and back again  
Same old day, same situation  
The happiness is back   
As if to say  
  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't wanna go out   
If anyone come to play  
Gonna get thrown out   
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way   
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
A simple life's my cup of tea  
I don't need nobody but me  
What I wouldn't give just   
To be left alone  
  
I wanna be a millionaire  
And know what it feels like  
To give it away  
Watch me march to the   
Beat of my own drum  
  
And it's over and over  
And over again  
Same old day, same situation  
The happiness is back  
As if to say  
  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't wanna go out  
If anyone comes my way  
Gonna get thrown out   
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way   
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
___ rain every day  
Everyone would just   
Stay away now   
Come another day   
Come another day  
  
I wanna stay home today   
I wanna stay home today  
I wanna stay home  
Stay home, stay home   
Stay home  
  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't wanna go out  
If anyone comes to play  
Gonna get thrown out  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way   
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I wanna stay home  
Don't wanna go out  
If anyone comes my way  
Gonna get thrown out  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way  
Yeah, yeah, yeah~  
  
  
  
Stay Home sung by Self. Stay Home written by Matt Mahaffey. 


End file.
